Adventures on Route 66
by TwiLucy-UK
Summary: Three girls. Three guys. Two very different road trips. AH. Rated M. BxE, JxA, RxE. Collab written with SweetLovinCullen for the Schools Out 4 Summer contest.


**This was my collab entry with my bestie, Janine (aka SweetLovinCullen) for the TwiGirlsNextDoor's School's Out For Summer Contest. Hope you have as much fun reading it as we did writing it :)**

****Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters but we own this story. We've just made them potty mouthed college students.****

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Alice, shut the fuck up. We're stopping for food as soon as we find a diner."

I turned around and threw the shit Justin Bieber CD Rose's sister had been adamant we take for some, and I quote, "great road trip music" at Alice. I'd rolled my eyes at that statement. If he was road trip music material, then I was the Queen of fucking England.

"BELLA! You could have harmed the face."

Rose laughed, "Alice, we all know Daddy will just buy you a new one if that happens. He's already bought you a new nose as a graduation present."

Alice just snorted and glared at Rose, then settled back with her chin in the air and sunglasses firmly in place as the late afternoon sun beat down. We'd been on the road for a couple of days in Rose's brand new, bright pink convertible Beetle. School was done and we had three months to enjoy before we all started at the University of California in Los Angeles. I was studying Modern Languages and Literatures, Alice was studying Art and Rose Dance. This summer was to our last lot of fun before the madness of college began.

Rose and I chatted as we drove along Route 66, with me on the watch for a diner. Rose nearly crashed the car when Alice jumped to her feet, squealing at the top of her lungs, "DINER AHOY!"

I couldn't help but laugh; I'd never seen Alice move so quickly in my life. I turned and glared up at her, "Sit the fuck down you crazy pixie!"

Alice pouted and sat down. "Can we stop there? I'm about to waste away."

"Alice, there's nothing left of you to fucking waste away!"

Rose pulled into what could only be described as shithole of a diner, but I was hungry and wanted to shut Alice up, so I'd settle for it. I turned when I heard a high pitched screech from the back. "Alice, what the fuck?"

"I am _NOT_ eating here. Look at the state of this place!"

Both Rose and I glared at her. "Alice, this is the first diner we've seen for ages. You're moaning you're hungry, so we're stopping here and then going to keep to schedule and get to the motel on time."

Alice groaned, crossing her arms and pouting as Rose and I stepped out the Beetle. I glanced at Rose and we dragged Alice out of the car. We were feeding the beast and getting our friend back if it was the last thing we ever did.

We quickly sat down and ordered, blocking out Alice's constant moaning. To be honest, Alice was being pretty selfish. The whole point of this trip was to get Rose's mind off that douchebag, Paul. He was the captain of the football team and he and Rose had been the perfect Prom King and Queen, since Rose was also the captain of the cheerleading squad. That all changed when Rose walked in to find Jessica on her knees sucking Paul's cock, just after Rose and Paul had been crowned._ Bitch._ Alice and I always knew there was something wrong with that one. The bitch face she permanently wore was enough of a clue. After everything that had happened with Paul, Rose initially felt like she couldn't dance again, but she soon changed her mind when she saw the respective hot pieces of ass that would be in her class.

Not that there'd be any hot pieces of ass in my class. It would just be full of geeks. Alice had more of a chance than me of meeting someone hot. Even though sometimes Alice is seen as a fake LA plastic Barbie, deep down, she wants the same thing as I do. The complete package; not some high school jock after one thing and one thing only. They'd seemed to be all Alice and I had attracted in high school.

Once we'd finished eating and Alice admitted the food wasn't that bad, we left the diner, climbing into Rose's car ready for the two hour drive to the motel we'd already decided to stay at. Rose and I sat down like normal people but Alice laid her legs out on the back seat and propped her body against the door to sunbathe.

As Rose pulled the car out of the parking lot and I was just getting comfortable, we heard yet another high pitched screech from Alice followed by, "HOT GUYS AT TWELVE O'CLOCK! STOP THE FUCKING CAR!"

Rose lifted her eyes to the rear-view mirror and levelled an ice cold glare at Alice, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to chase after men on this trip?"

Alice huffed as I shot her a look and her expression changed to one of acceptance. She knew Rose was hurting and we needed to do this for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

I was just pulling into the diner when we all heard a high pitched screech that was high enough to break every window in Em's new Jeep. That would piss him off, but it would give me and Jazz a laugh. I didn't even have time to process the noise before Em's booming voice called out, "What the fuck is that pink pile of shit?"

"Em, what the hell are you on about?"

I turned around to see him knelt on the back seat, looking through the back of the Jeep with his neck strained, "Look over there!"

He pointed his fat finger to the left, "It's a bright fucking pink excuse for a car. I mean those things are bad enough, but making it pink?"

I sighed and scrubbed my hand over my face, "Em, it was a Beetle wasn't it?"

"Fuck yes. A new one. I mean the old ones I don't mind, but the new ones? Every single one needs scrapping."

I just rolled my eyes. Em gets this from his Dad. His father is one-hundred and ten percent against the new Beetle. He said it was for plastic LA bimbos and ever since then Em has held the same view.

Jazz sighed and glared at him, "Em, I'm fucking hungry. Quit the Beetle bashing so we can get some food. I beg you."

"Fine but I'm telling you now; if I see that piece of shit one more time, I will beat the shit out of it."

We all walked into the diner and Jazz punched my arm as he clocked the hot waitress walking toward us, "I call dibs."

I snorted, "Jazz, there is no way in hell you're gonna talk to her. I bet you a hundred dollars."

Em at this point butted in, "Ed's right. There is no way you will. Even for a hundred."

"You bet? Watch and learn boys."

Em and I snorted. This should be good. We all sat down and, as the waitress approached, Em and I gave Jazz a meaningful look. He just squared his shoulders and waited for her to approach. Em and I didn't say a word and left everything to Jazz. He just smiled at her and gave her his best 'I'll show you a good time' face. She rolled her eyes and just asked us for our order. As she walked away Em and I burst out laughing.

"We told you. Hundred bucks in the bag."

Em and I high fived each other and Jazz sighed, "Time gentleman. All good things come to those who wait."

Em snorted, "Like you're gonna 'come' any time soon. Ed and I have already gotten laid every night."

He high fived me and I turned to him, "I think Jazz just lost his balls. What do you think?"

Em nodded as we looked over at the waitress.

~000~

Finally, we left the diner and I put on my black Ray Bans to shield my eyes from the blinding sun. Em was thankful to be back at the wheel of his Jeep after hours of me driving 'his baby'. It was good to finally be back on the road; Em had decided to eat the whole menu and that had taken a good hour. Where the fuck he put it all, we had no clue.

As Em pulled out the parking lot, I turned to Jazz. "Come on, cough up. You owe us a hundred each."

"Actually ... I don't."

With that, Jazz handed me a piece of paper with numbers scrawled across it, in neat, spaced handwriting. "I got it when I went to the bathroom. Read it and weep, douches."

"Jazz, how do we know this is her and that you didn't just make up some number?"

"Fine, I'll fucking call it."

Jazz dialled the number, making sure he had his iPhone on loudspeaker and sure enough, the waitress's voice filled the speaker. Jazz ended the call and smirked at me. "Believe me now?"

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?"

Jazz shrugged and I huffed. That was Jazz all over; he was harder than a fucking puzzle to figure out. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Em reach for the back of the sun visor and produce a CD which he started waving in front of my face. "What the fuck is that?"

"This, my friend, is the ultimate guy's road trip mix. Perfect for a late afternoon drive to get us in the mood."

Em waggled his eyebrows as he put the CD in the player. 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears started playing and there was no way I was listening to that shit., "What. The. Fuck dude? This is a guy's mix?"

My expression went from horrified to mortified as Em starting doing the moves whilst taking his hands off the wheel. I quickly grabbed onto it and shot him a glare. He stopped and took control. I sighed. "Dude, you have serious issues!"

"So what if I don't have a problem expressing myself?"

Em grinned and selected another track and Madonna's 'Express Yourself' starting playing. I was just about to rip him a new one when Jazz leant between us and shuffled to the next song. "There is no fucking way I am listening to that shit."

Jazz shuffled through trying to find something we could listen to. Finally, Lady GaGa started playing, and Jazz and I could just about tolerate it. Although by now I should be used to this. Since I've known Em, he's had an _interesting _music taste. When we shared a dorm room, I went through his iTunes and listed all the songs he was under no circumstances to play while I was about. Sometimes I wondered how he pulled the girls he did with his cheesy music taste. For an engineering student who was the life and soul of the party, it just didn't fit together. You'd expect something like that from someone arty, like Jazz. He studied Fine Art at college and lived down the corridor from us. We'd all got on from the start and he was the quietest of us all. Em was the loudest and I was something in between.

The guys had always ribbed me for being the geek of the group because I studied Pre-Law, and I had my place to go study Law in the fall at the University of California. This summer was our last guy's trip before Em and Jazz joined the world of work and I moved away. We were travelling Route 66 and trying to bag as many girls as we could.

The plan had been going well for the week we'd been on the road. Em had even managed to bag an Inuit we met in Vegas. Speeding down the highway at eighty miles per hour with the trees whipping past us, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, trying to fall asleep like Jazz had managed to. I fucking hated him for that. He could fall asleep anywhere. Em's session with the Inuit had kept me up all night and I needed to catch up on my sleep. I felt the car slow a while later and opened my eyes, thinking we were at the motel, but instead Em was studying a Beetle up front. Oh God, here we go.

"What the fuck is that pink pile of shit doing in the road?"

"Em, it's a Beetle. Just leave it alone and keep driving."

Thankfully, he listened and kept on going but as we passed, I noticed that the passengers were a bunch of women, and they seemed to be in trouble. "Em, turn around. I think they've broken down."

"Fuck off if you think I'm turning around to fix a Beetle."

"Emmett McCarty, turn this car round right now or I will burn your condoms."

Em gulped and did a u-turn. As the Beetle came back into view, his jaw dropped open., "Fuck me. I'm glad you told me to turn around!"

I looked up to see a curvy blonde in tiny cut-off shorts, her ass wiggling about in the air, with her head under the hood trying to get the car to start. Just as I was about to agree, Em's idiotic mix shuffled to blare out fucking 'Build Me Up Buttercup'.

The button jammed when I slammed my finger down on the console to switch the shit off, making sure we were stuck listening to that song. _Fucking perfect._ Just at that moment, the blonde looked up and burst out laughing; kneeling over holding her sides as she did so. Normally, Em would say something, but he was too fucking preoccupied with her ass in the air.

Just when I thought I couldn't be embarrassed any more, two other girls appeared. They must have heard the music and come to find its source. When they saw that it was coming from our monstrous Jeep, they joined in the blonde's laughter.

All of sudden, Jazz jumped up and shouted from the back, "I DON'T WANNA RIDE THE PONY" before falling fast asleep again.

I realized in that moment that I was in this Jeep with a pair of dickheads, and I had to get out. Ijumped out and made my way around the back of the Jeep. I pulled off my shades with the aim of reassuring the girls I wasn't a complete schmuck — like my two ex-friends. Before I could even get to the girls to apologise for my jackass friends, Em's big ass stepped in front of me and shouted "Why are you driving this bright pink pile of shit?"

All laughing ceased as the blonde straightened up before turning and levelling a murderous glare at him. Never one to be deterred, Em took a step toward the raging bull as she took a step toward him. Clearly Em had lost all sense and decided to leave the Jeep just to piss the girls off.

Great, now we were in shit and in the middle of fucking nowhere with a pissed off blonde. The raging bull placed her hands on her hips, getting right up in his face. "Actually, it's bubblegum pink."

Then she blew a huge bubble with her bubblegum and popped it in Em's face.

We were so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I huffed; we'd been sat here for at least an hour, although it felt like ten. I was pretty sure I was the color of a fucking lobster, because Alice had insisted the roof stay down so she could get a great tan. Never mind the fact she was already brown as she could be. Right now she was using the shit Justin Bieber CD that I had thrown at her earlier as a reflective surface to send more of the rays to her face.

Alice had achieved what I'd thought impossible; a use for a Justin Bieber CD. I couldn't help but snort at my joke. I sighed and spoke to the hood, "Rose, do have any fucking clue what you're doing?"

Alice decided to chirp in for the first time since we'd broken down. "Don't break a nail."

Rose leaned her head around the side of the hood and glared at Alice, "If you're not gonna be of any fucking use, then keep your mouth shut!"

I grimaced. Pissed Rose was never a good thing, and she was pissed. Her brand new Beetle that had been a graduation gift had died in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town was a ten minute drive away and there wasn't even anything there, so it would be pointless one of us walking all that way to try to get help.

At this point, we were not so patiently waiting for a car, any car and not one fucking car had come by. NOT ONE! I was beyond pissed and was seriously contemplating killing whoever came up with the idea of this Route 66 road trip.

~000~

A short while later, I heard a car engine and practically leapt out my seat. A beat up red car that was caked in sand pulled up and the window wound down to reveal a Native American guy with short black hair. He leaned over the window; my eyes couldn't keep themselves away from his huge bicep, he was ripped. When I finally looked at his face, he wore a smug smile that just made me want to punch him.

"Need any help, ladies?"

Rose piped up from under the hood, "What do you fucking think?"

The guy's smug smile widened before turning into a smirk, "Now, now, that's no way to speak to your future knight in shining armor."

The short cropped-haired guy next to him leaned forward and smiled at me. "Knights."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Jackass," under my breath.

Rose walked over to the car. "Look, if you're not gonna help, then just leave me and my friends the fuck alone!"

The driver smirked. "We'll help you… for a price."

From the suggestive look on his and his friend's face I had no doubt what they wanted. Alice, who'd been strangely silent, piped in. "Well, I don't have that much cash on me..." causing the guys in the car to burst out laughing.

The passenger craned to look at Alice and glanced at his friend. "I call dibs on the plastic bimbo in the back!"

I glanced at Alice and saw she was about to launch herself at the car to give the douche a piece of her mind. I quickly grabbed her and held her back. As I battled to keep Alice at bay, Rose dealt with the situation. "You listen to me, you fucking assholes. I'd rather rot out here than accept your help, so fuck off!"

The driver revved the car calling out, "Your loss," before speeding off.

Great, we'd been here for an hour and the one car that comes by is full of jackasses. If he hadn't been such an ass when he opened his mouth, I probably would have taken up his offer, since he was a good looking guy and this was a road trip.

I shook my head. I was never like this. The heat must be sending me delusional.

~000~

_Everything was green. Too green but it reminded me of home, not LA but my real home, Forks. I was standing looking out at the edge of a clearing. A faceless man was sitting in the center on a picnic blanket. I smiled as I edged closer, and when my feet touched the side of the blanket, the faceless man turned around and broke into song. "Why do you build me up, build me up, buttercup baby just to let me down, let me down and mess me around, and then worst of all, worst of all you never call baby, when you say you will, say you will…"_

I jolted awake and the first thought to fill my head was, _what the fuck was that? _Even though I was awake, I was still hearing 'Build Me Up Buttercup' except I could hear Rose's laughter over it. I glanced back at Alice to find her grinning. "What's so funny?"

"Can't you hear that music?"

And then it clicked; that God-awful song had infiltrated my dream. "Where the fuck is it coming from?"

"Well, Rose is in hysterics, so I reckon she'll know."

I vaulted out of the car, as did Alice. I was impressed; it was the furthest she'd voluntarily moved since we'd started the road trip. As we rounded the front of the Beetle we were faced with a monstrous blood-red Jeep. The huge driver was gawking at Rose and I sighed, _great, another group of fuckwits_. There were two other guys in the car; the one in the back was fast asleep and all of a sudden jumped forward shouting, "I DON'T WANNA RIDE THE PONY," before falling back to sleep.

Before I could even react to the bizarre weirdo talking about ponies, the front passenger door opened and all I could see was bronze, tousled sex hair. As he rounded the corner of the Jeep, I finally saw him and couldn't laugh anymore. He was, to be blunt, fucking gorgeous. His face was chiselled with a jaw line that just screamed to be licked. He wore a pair of black Ray Bans and pulled them off as he neared, revealing piercing, emerald- green eyes. The outline of his jaw was highlighted by light stubble and his cheekbones were ridiculously high. His white t-shirt was fitted and you could make out the contours of his abs. I found myself licking my lips as he strutted toward me. Mystery Jeep man began to say something, but the driver of the car suddenly got out and turned to Rose. "Why are you driving this bright pink pile of shit?"

I glared at the huge beast of a driver, mentally telling him to get the fuck out of my way so I could ogle Mr Mystery Jeep Man.

I watched, as Rose's shoulders set and she straightened from her position over the hood of the car to turn to face the driver. Rose and the Jeep driver stepped toward one another at the same time. I didn't need to see her face to know that she was levelling her steel glare at him.

She put her hands on her hips, getting right up in his face. "Actually, it's bubblegum pink."

Rose popped her bubblegum in his face and I waited for the typical Rose-like reaction to come, but was shocked when it never did. _Huh?_

I thought we'd get through this peacefully, but the driver had to go and open his mouth, "You should've known better than to buy such a lame car that was made for plastic, LA bimbos."

_Oh shit. _I knew that Rose would now be seeing red and fly off the handle at any second. I took a step forward and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Just let it go, Rose. They're just another set of douches."

Rose turned her head to face me, and as soon as I saw her expression I knew there was nothing I could do or say to calm her down. I glanced behind me at Alice who was grimacing and shaking her head while signalling for me to step away. I was smart enough to do what she said and stepped back, waiting for the onslaught. I turned to walk toward Alice but stopped in my tracks and turned the other way when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to find Mr Mystery Jeep Man staring right at me and found myself unable to look away. I knew Rose and the driver were screaming at each other but I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck. He was staring at me and I was staring at him.

The spell was broken when Alice slipped her arm through mine and turned us away from the commotion. "I'm going back to the car to sunbathe. I've had enough of this shit. You coming?"

Alice stopped in her tracks and turned to face the Jeep when she heard a voice that managed to call out over everything, "What the fuck is going on? I wake up and it sounds like World War fucking Three has broken out on Route 66!"

I followed the sound of the Texan voice to find another guy standing next to Mystery Jeep Man. Alice had clocked him too and couldn't take her eyes off him. He had ice blue eyes and his blonde hair was tucked behind his ears. Alice leant up to my ear, never taking her eyes off him, and whispered, "I'm gonna marry him."

I snorted and noticed that all hell had broken loose. Rose was pointing at the Jeep driver and shouting, he was pointing at her and shouting, and Alice was too stupefied to do anything. Bronze-haired Mystery Jeep Man had his head in his hands and was shaking it back and forth, while the blonde Mystery Jeep Man was standing between Rose and the Jeep driver, trying to stop them from shouting. I tried to get everyone's attention, but it just wasn't working.

I'd had enough and decided to take control of this fucked up situation. "WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I sighed as I shook my head back and forth. We were so fucked. Em just had to go and open his big mouth. I was about to give up and go back to the car when the gorgeous brown-haired girl I'd been eye-fucking earlier shouted out over everyone.

I gasped. _WHOA! That shit was fucking hot._ Ever since I'd seen the brunette with gorgeous, chocolate- brown eyes, I'd thought she was hot, but knowing she had a mind of her own and wasn't afraid to say what she wanted, made her even hotter.

As soon as she spoke, everyone stopped yelling and talking over each other, so she jumped at the opportunity to talk before all hell broke loose again. "Could you all just stop?" Turning to Em, she continued, "Look, we're stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere and need to get to our motel. Will you please help us?"

The hot blonde snorted, turning to the brunette. "Bella, he's called us a bunch of plastic bimbos. They're no better than the last lot an-"

I needed to cut her off because I wanted to know more about this Bella. I stepped toward the raging bull and could feel Bella watching me. "I'm sorry Em's been such a douche. He has a problem with thinking before he opens his big mouth. He didn't mean you were a bunch of bimbos, just that he thinks Beetles are made for bimbos. We want to help you. We can't leave you out here in the middle of nowhere. That's not right."

The black-haired girl who hadn't said much sighed, "Why in hell didn't you guys turn up first?"

"What do you mean?"

The black-haired girl turned to Jazz. "Well, erm… there were these, erm… guys before."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Alice, just spit it out!"

Alice turned to glare at the blonde. "Shut the fuck up, Rose!"

I took a careful step forward. I knew enough about women to know to be careful when they start getting snippy. "Look, let's just calm down. I'm Edward but everyone calls me Ed. Em, Jazz and I will tow you to your motel, and we'll stay with you until you get sorted and the AAA turn up to help. Where are you staying?"

"Sup-"

Bella was suddenly grabbed by Rose and pulled to the side of the Beetle. Jazz and I decided to join Em with confused looks on our faces. Em glanced at us. "I will never understand women. EVER!"

Jazz and I agreed and looked at the girls. It was clear they thought we couldn't hear them, but we could hear every word.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, what are you playing at? What if they're axe murderers?"

I glanced at Em and Jazz who both rolled their eyes but were smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

"Please Rose; they're far too pretty to be axe murderers."

Jazz snorted and Alice turned to us, clearly mortified we'd heard her. Even I could admit her blush was cute. Her eyes met Jazz, causing her to blush further before she turned back to her friends.

"Look, we just need to get to Flagstaff and then we never have to see them again. Rose, we've been out here almost two fucking hours. My skin can't take anymore and who _knows_ when the next car will come along. None of us have cell reception so we're screwed. Please just play nice for once in your life."

Rose turned to look at us, focusing on Em in particular before narrowing her eyes and turning back to Bella. "Fine, but I don't like this. AT ALL!"

Rose stalked toward Em. "Fine, we're staying at the Super8 Motel in Flagstaff."

I grinned. _Score._ I now loved for fucking life whoever decided on us staying at that motel.

Jazz finally opened his mouth. "Aww cool. We're st-"

I elbowed Jazz in the ribs and widened my eyes at him, giving him the universal, 'shut the fuck up' look. He suddenly caught on and shut up. Thank God.

"Conference!"

I rolled my eyes but followed Em to the back of the Jeep. "Fine, but I CANNOT sit in a car with that crazy woman for forty-five minutes — I really will turn into an axe murderer. All I can say is, thank fuck she'll be steering while I tow."

It looked like Em had found his senses. "Thank God for that."

"Well, I have one request."

I turned to Jazz. "What's that?"

"Can Alice be in the Jeep with us? You'll be alright keeping the other two company in the girlie car, right?"

I rolled my eyes. Trust my friends to lump me in with the crazy one. I smiled as everything clicked. If I was in the car with them, that would mean I'd get some time with Bella. Sure, I'd have to placate Rose at the same time, but I was sure I could deal with that. I can be a smooth motherfucker when I want to be.

"Okay, whatever you want. Are we gonna get going or what?"

Em nodded. "The sooner this is over the fucking better."

We walked back to the girls and Jazz immediately walked over to Alice. It was obvious he was working the charm to get her to ride in the Jeep with us. I looked around for Bella but couldn't see her anywhere. Rose closed the hood and I spotted that Bella was sat behind the wheel of the Beetle. Rose was staring daggers at her and she huffed as she and Alice climbed into the Jeep. Jazz looked like the cat that got the cream, but Em looked pissed as he climbed behind the wheel because he was going to be sat next to Rose for the next forty-five minutes.

Bella beeped the horn. "You getting in, Edward?"

I turned to find her smiling at me and went to climb in. "I prefer Ed, just so you know."

Bella nodded. Em turned the Jeep back in the correct direction, but instead of first attaching the tow, he just drove off. Bella and I burst out laughing as we saw Rose hitting him over the head until he reversed, climbed out and attached the tow rope.

He glanced at me and looked more pissed than he was before, if that was even possible. "Wanna swap?"

I smirked and shook my head putting my arm round the top of Bella's seat mouthing, "I'm fine right here."

Em flipped me the bird before stomping back to the Jeep. Oh, to be a fly on the wall in that car. I settled into my seat with a smug smile on my face, then I turned to Bella to find her eyes narrowed at me. "What?"

I pulled out the pout. That always worked with the women. "You know what," her gaze shifted to my arm and I grinned.

"Does my arm being there bother you?"

Bella looked down through her lashes and smirked. Fuck, that shit was sexy. "Should it?"

I smirked. "Only if you want it to."

We gazed at each other; the air hummed between us and I needed to touch her. I leant forward and Bella's eyes fluttered shut. I could feel her sweet breath against my lips and knew it would take only one small movement and I'd be kissing her.

I went to move when the car suddenly jerked forward and broke the connection between us. Bella pulled back and glared at the Jeep, but her glare quickly turned into a blush. When I looked up, I realized why. Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em were all watching us. _Just fucking great_.

Em pressed the gas of the Jeep and slowly moved forward, giving us more of a warning this time. I glared at the back of the Jeep, mumbling "cockblockers" under my breath.

Bella snorted before laughing. I turned and glared at her, "There was no way in hell that was funny!"

She just continued and I rolled my eyes. "So what brings you girls to Route 66?"

Bella shrugged. "We've graduated and wanted to have a bit of fun before college starts in LA."

"Which college?"

"University of California at their LA campus. Why are you so interested?"

I couldn't stop the smug smile on my face as I realized she was studying at the same place I would be in the fall. "No reason. What are you studying?"

Bella side-eyed me, clocking the smug grin I was wearing. "Modern Languages and Literatures. Why are you smiling like that?"

_Oh shit. Play it cool. Play it cool._

"Smiling like what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bella didn't look convinced. "Mmmm sure."

I turned away. Shit I was such an idiot. Could I have made it anymore obvious?

"So how long have you known Em and Jazz?"

"Since my second year. Em and I shared a room when he started, and Jazz lived in the same dorm corridor. Jazz got drunk one night and decided to paint but got covered in the stuff. Em and I were talking to our friends outside when he ran naked through the sprinklers, shouting, "Ze artist needs to clean!" and then he passed out. We recognized him as being the weirdo from down the corridor and took him back upstairs."

Bella giggled which made me smile. "Em thought he was hysterical and went to share what he'd done the next day. We've been friends ever since and this is our last guy's summer together before they head off to work and I go back to school."

"So you guys are finished now? You're all twenty-one?"

I nodded. "Well, I'm twenty- two. I started the year before Em and Jazz. I decided to stick with dorms because I loved the atmosphere so much. That's why I was there when I met Em and Jazz."

"So what are you all planning after summer?"

"Em's got an engineering job in Las Vegas and Jazz is going to travel for a while before he decides what he wants to do. He's got a few people interested in his work, so he's just gonna take life as it comes, and I'm off to study Law."

I wanted to know more about Bella so decided to shift the attention to her. "I've done nothing but talk. Tell me about you and the girls."

"There's not much to say. I'm not a true LA girl. I was born in Washington State and my mom moved us to LA after my dad died. She'd moved to Forks to be with him and it was too painful for her to stay, so she went back to LA where my grandparents lived. I met Alice and Rose on my first day at school and we've been friends ever since. None of us want to leave LA so we're all going to college there. We love it too much to leave."

"You're from Forks?"

"Yea, why? And do not say 'no reason' or I will kill you!"

I smirked at her feistiness and hoped she hadn't noticed what it did to me. I shifted in my seat and turned toward her. "It's just I grew up in Port Angeles, that's not that far from Forks. We used to go to Forks during summer. My mom loved the place and I hated it. Way too green."

Bella laughed, "Yea, green tends to be all you see. I took the girls there last summer just to show them where I was from, and they hated it too. I think if I'd have grown up there I'd have gone insane."

"Yea, it can do that to a person. What do you want to do after college?"

Bella shrugged. "I really don't know. I've picked a course I love and not really thought what I want to do after. I've got a few options so I don't want to tie myself down."

_Even though you may not want to tie yourself down, I'd like to tie you down. To my bed. _Bella smirked and if I hadn't known any better, I could've sworn she'd read my mind. "Lo que yo espero realmente, es que estes pensando en atarme a la cama."

I had no chance in hell of getting rid of the problem in my pants now. I gulped. "Was that… Spanish?"

Bella nodded. "Yep, I've been speaking it since I was fourteen."

_Holy shit, I'm in heaven._

I looked out the window trying to stop the images of Bella tied up in my bed, speaking Spanish, naked, and realized we were pulling into the motel.

"Thank fuck we're finally here."

"My company not been good enough for you?"

Bella smirked. "It's been very… bueno."

I groaned. She had no fucking idea what she was doing to me but before I could respond, Bella was out the car. I got out and cursed myself for deciding to wear jeans. _Em's bare ass, Em's bare ass._

After a few deep breaths, I calmed down and there I was, always thinking I'd never be grateful for seeing Em's bare ass in college.

"What the fuck is going on with them?"

I glanced toward the Jeep. Em and Rose were laughing; their arms linked together. "What. The. Fuck?"

Bella ran over to Alice and Jazz. I followed behind never taking my eyes off her ass in the tight denim shorts she wore. "What the fuck is that about?"

Alice sighed. "Rose shares her secret love with Em."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Alice shook her head. "Believe me when I say I wish they didn't. All we've had to listen to is those two talking about that shit the whole way here. It's a good thing I had Jazz to keep me sane. He's into art so we had that to keep us entertained."

Alice and Jazz looked at each other with gooey eyes. I glanced at Em and Rose who were deep in conversation and completely oblivious to all of us. I nudged Bella's side. "What's Rose's secret?"

Bella smiled. "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't say anything."

I saluted the scout's salute and Bella laughed. "Were you even in the Scouts?"

I returned her smirk. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Bella shook her head but couldn't stop smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips at my ear. I found it hard not to let Bella's breath washing over my skin distract me. "Rose is into comic books."

I snorted and then burst out laughing and glanced over to Rose. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Bella shook her head. "You have no idea how much I wish I was. She's irritated the shit out of Alice and me with it for years."

"You do realise this makes her his perfect woman?"

Bella nodded. "Maybe this means we won't have to put up with their bickering."

I smiled and we started talking to Alice and Jazz who were filling us in on the journey. I glanced over to Bella and caught her watching me. Rose came over with Em and noticed we'd all paired. "Isn't it great we're all staying here together?"

I glared at Em. "A word?"

I walked past the girls a the hnd Em followed. "I thought we weren't going to tell them?"

"It just slipped out. Rose is very persuasive."

I rolled my eyes before walking back to the group with Em in tow. "How about we all meet up in a few hours?"

Every head swivelled to Bella and we all exclaimed, "What?"

"Well, since we're all here and getting on, we should do something together later. We'll meet you at Denny's in an hour."

"Sounds like a plan."

I glanced at Em. For someone who wanted to get the hell outta Dodge earlier, he'd changed his tune pretty quickly.

"Come on, ladies, we've got some plans to make."

Bella linked arms with the girls and walked away, but turned back to look at me. "Adios luego Edward."

She winked before turning her head away. I usually hate it when people call me Edward, but there was something about the way my name wrapped around her tongue that made me not want to stop her. Despite that, it still fucking grated on my nerves to hear my name in full.

I scrubbed my hand over my face; it was gonna be a long evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

We checked in before making our way to our room, throwing our bags on the floor and ourselves down on our beds. Alice and I sat together while Rose sat on her bed. We all glanced at each other and burst out laughing. We all knew we were thinking the same thing.

"So much for the guy-free road trip."

Alice and I laughed as Rose hugged her knees. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

Alice jumped off the bed. "We only have an hour; get moving girls!"

Alice pulled us off the beds and all hell broke loose. A fight broke out for the shower and I beat both of them to it. Clothes were being thrown left, right, and center. I laughed as I stepped in the shower; I definitely thought the guy-free road trip was officially over.

I jumped out of the shower to find Alice banging the door. "Isabella Marie Swan, get out here right the fuck now!"

I walked out and Alice ran into the shower causing Rose to start banging on the door. I rolled my eyes as put on a pair of black jeans with a black and silver belt and grey- blue shirt. I sat on the bed doing my makeup, watching Rose and Alice run around like headless chickens.

A while later, we were all ready and making our way to Denny's. The guys were sat in a booth at the back and we went to join them, sliding in opposite the one we were interested in. Edward and I were on the end, Rose and Em in the middle, and Jazz and Alice the other end. It was obvious the guys were checking us out and Em leant into Edward. "Look at that, arrows pointing to the promised land!"

Rose turned to look at my chest and burst out laughing. I glanced down and realized that my shirt had five arrows pointing down. I rolled my eyes and shoved Em's shoulder. "Very mature."

He didn't even budge. We ordered dinner; it arrived quickly and we ate. The others were still eating when Edward glanced out of the window before getting up and walking away. I followed him to find him standing outside, smoking and fuck, he looked hot. I'd never seen a guy who looked hot while smoking, but Edward did, and he was holding onto the thing like it was the last smoke in Arizona.

"Can we make this a non-s-moking restaurant?"

He smirked and spoke around his smoke. "I take it that means you don't want one?"

"No, gracias. Creo que es un hábito repugnante."

I had to hold back my smile as Edward groaned; I knew what me speaking Spanish did to him and I wasn't afraid to use it to my advantage.

"What the hell did you just say?"

I smirked and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it on the floor before stubbing it out. Barely registering the lightning flash and crack of thunder above us, I fisted the top of his t-shirt, jerking him toward me. I closed the gap between us as if I was going to kiss him then tilted my head to the side, leaning toward his ear. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I winked before turning and walking away. I made sure I swayed my hips suggestively and counted in my head. I got to three before I heard footsteps behind me, and I smiled. The plan was working.

"Bella!"

I kept walking and Edward kept calling my name. I rounded the corner to a more isolated area and Edward grabbed my wrist, pulled me back to him and spun me round. "I know what you're playing at Bella. I've played this game many times before."

"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando, Edward."

Edward growled as he backed me up against the wall and pushed into me. "You're so fucking hot when you do that."

"Logre ponerte caliente y desesperado y ansioso, Edward?"

"I told you it's Ed, not fucking Edward."

I had no time to react before Edward's lips came crashing down on mine, and as much as I wanted to play the game, I'd had enough. I just wanted him, and now.

The first raindrop hit my face, then another, and another. I opened my eyes lazily, pulling back a little to see Edward breathing heavily, the rain now beating down and a soaking us through.

Smiling, I took Edward's hand and ran with him to my room. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text Rose and Alice, telling them that under no circumstances were they to come to our room. I locked the door and turned to him. "Quiero cojerte."

Edward pulled me to him and grasped my face with both of his large hands. "Tell me what you just fucking said before I go insane."

I smirked and pulled him to me by his wet t-shirt. "I said 'I want to fuck you', at least once I get you out of these clothes."

I pushed myself closer to Edward as my hand sought out his hair, pulling his mouth down to mine with as much force as I could manage. He didn't protest; instead his arms wound around my waist pushing our hips together. I could feel his cock pressing against my stomach and I moaned at the contact. Edward seized the opportunity by thrusting his tongue into my open mouth. Our tongues battled; his taste was intoxicating, taking over my senses, seeping into my very soul.

Suddenly, Edward lifted me and we turned, my wet back pressing into the wood. It was second nature for my legs to wrap around his waist asI started to grind myself against him. He leaned into me, obviously enjoying the friction I was creating. Our kiss broke suddenly as a growl escaped from Edward's throat.

"Clothes. Off. Now."

I was in complete agreement with him. We had too many barriers separating us. I was unceremoniously dropped to my feet and his hands were everywhere. His fingers grazed the skin of my lower back, traced around my sides to meet at the front. He drew his hands up my body, his fingertips dancing across my skin sending tingles to my center. Then he yanked my wet t-shirt over my head quickly and dumped it to our left. The thump of the wet material spurred me on to do the same to him. Edward's t-shirt clung to him and I was momentarily torn between pulling it off and leaving it on.

"Te ves tan bueno con esa camisa, Edward."

Edward groaned, putting both of his hands on the door at the side of my head. "Say that again!"

I slowed my words and repeated my statement. "Te ves tan bueno con esa camisa, Edward."

"I don't know what the fuck you just said, but that shit is fucking hot."

He let me know how turned on he was by tilting his hips forward to press his unbelievably hard cock into my stomach. It was my turn to moan as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Struggling to maintain control of my mind or my body, my fingers frantically gripped his wet t-shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. My eyes greedily roamed his perfectly-d=00efined chest; he was lean but not skinny, his six-pack was lightly tanned with a smattering of hair trailing down his lower stomach to where his Goddamn jeans sat low on his hips. My wandering eyes couldn't help but fix their gaze lower to the large bulge in his jeans. _And when I say large, I mean fucking huge!_

I grabbed him through his jeans knowing that what I was about to do would send him over the edge and into my pants... _or other places…_

"Te quiero en mi boca."

Turning and pushing him against the door, I made quick work of his belt and button-f—ly, pulling his wet jeans to his thighs. I dropped to my knees as I yanked down his jeans to his ankles. I heard Edward's palms smack at the wood and his head fell back at my sudden movement, followed by a soft "fuck".

Reaching for his black boxers, I pulled on them slowly to reveal my prize. My eyes widened as I realized just how big he was. _Fuck_.

I looked up from my kneeling position to see Edward staring down at me, his eyes almost closed with want. Keeping my eyes firmly on his, I lowered my head to lick his tip. He moaned. "Oh… Fuck. Me..."

"Tengo la intención de."

Wasting no more time, I took him in my mouth. I closed my lips down on his cock, taking as much of him as I could. Using my tongue to slowly caress his length on my way back up, I swirled it around the tip before sucking hard. Edward's fingers dove into my hair and I was grateful for the direction. He helped me set a pace he was happy with, my head bobbing up and down, increasing pace with each passing second.

"Oh… argh… fuck… Bella…"

My name falling from his lips at such an imitate moment made my teeth bite down and graze him.

"Oh fucking hell, Bella. Stop the fuck now." He pushed my head away from him gently, gripping my upper arms and pulling me back to my feet. Once I was standing in front of him, he quickly pulled his jeans and sneakers off to leave him standing there as nature intended. Naked, hot and hard. My mouth watered again, longing for his cock to be inside my mouth.

"You have too many clothes on, Bella. Let me fix that problem for you."

He turned me to face away from him, unclasping my bra before reaching around me. His hands palmed my breasts roughly, making my nipples hard. His fingers pulled each one as my back arched, causing my ass to press against his crotch. He groaned as his hands moved to spread out across my stomach, his thumbs joined above my navel with his long, slender fingers tucked under the waist band of my jeans. With a couple of expert flicks of his finger and thumb, my button-fly was open. His hands snaked to my hips and below the waist band again as he slid my wet jeans to my ankles. I could feel my heart rate and breathing pick up as he bent down to help me remove my sneakers and jeans. Once I was rid of the material, I felt his hands wrap around each of my ankles. His palms slid over my calves in unison to the sides of my knees.

I jumped slightly as I felt his nose brush my ass cheek. His lingering hands were now at my hips where he held me firmly. I knew he was still crouched down so I waited in anticipation for him to stand so I could find out what he was going to do to me. I felt him kiss my left cheek before biting down gently.

My head fell back. "Oh, God..."

His lips and tongue continued the journey up my spine as his hands stayed on my hips. Once at my shoulder, he bit me again. "Oh, dios!"

His lips continued their path up my neck and to my ear. His fast, shallow breaths blew against my ear. "I'm going to fuck you into next week for teasing me with your sexy Spanish words all fucking day."

"Cojeme todo lo que quieras. No vas a conseguir que deje de hablar Español."

His hands left my hips to grab my wrists and hoisted them up over my head. Holding them both in one hand, he guided my body to turn and press against the wall next to the door. He pressed his cock into my ass cheeks, as his free hand dragged between my legs, and I groaned. His fingers teased my entrance, moving in circles toward my clit. My head dropped back to his shoulder, Edward took full advantage of my movement. He placed hot opened-mouthed kisses along my exposed neck, his fingers still playing with me but not entering me. I was ready to explode with want. Edward nudged my ankles with his foot, to widen my legs and I was only too happy to comply.

With one swift thrust, he entered me from behind. His hand stayed firmly in place on my clit as he pulled back, almost all the way out, before slamming back into me. I screamed out with pleasure. Edward continued to torture me with his slow deep thrusts, making me push back against him. I needed him deeper.

"Harder, Edward. Fuck me harder!"

He grunted into my shoulder, obviously unable to use his voice while fucking me senseless. His sharp movements quickened to a frenzy.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Fuck. Yes. Edward. Yes!"

My orgasm was building, tightening in my stomach, spreading to my thighs. Edward let go of my wrists to grab my breasts. The sensations coursing through me were too much for me to handle. I'd never felt this tightly wound and I was desperate for release. My hands clenched and unclenched on the wall, desperately trying to hold onto something — anything — but my fingers felt nothing but the smooth surface. With my palms flat to the wall, I pushed back against Edward with everything I had.

"Fucking hell! Bella, I'm close, so fucking close."

"Oh fuck me. Me too baby."

"Oh, God…"

"Más duro, más duro…"

The tight coil inside me started to unravel, my orgasm crashing down as Edward shouted my name over and over. I cried out his name as my thighs quivered, feeling like jelly beneath me. Edward's now uneven movements slowed as I pressed myself into the wall and hoped to God I wouldn't fall into a crumpled mess on the floor. Panting and spent, I felt my knees start to buckle waiting for the moment I'd fall but Edward held me firm, his arms wound around my waist with his head resting in between my shoulder blades. His breath fanned across my back for a minute before I felt him tug me toward the bed.

~000~

I woke the next morning, fucking aching all over. I wondered why the hell I was feeling like this, then I remembered the night before. I'd been fucked by Edward. Against the wall of the motel room. Jesus.

I threw my arm out expecting the bed to be empty. Edward hadn't struck me as the kind of guy to stay but my arm was met by a groan. Turning my head, I looked to the side to find Edward lay on his stomach with both his hands under the pillow, and fuck, his back looked fucking hot. His head was on its side, his face turned toward me, and his lips slightly parted. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, but his smile quickly turned into a grimace and I braced myself for the worst.

"Hey."

His voice was too high and I burst out laughing. "Really Edward? Hey? That's all you've got after last night?"

Edward shrugged. "Sorry, I've just never woken up with someone the morning after."

He paused and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Fuck, that makes me sound like such a douche. That's not what I meant, Bella. I just... God. I don't know."

I leant forward. "You don't sound like a douche. I get it. Trust me, Edward. Shit, sorry I know you don't like being called by your full name."

Edward smiled and pulled me over him pushing my hair away from my face. "I don't know what it is, but I like you calling me Edward. It sounds right."

Edward pulled me closer and I knew what he was planning. "I'd love to, but we have to meet everyone at Denny's in twenty."

Edward smirked and pulled me down over him. "We'll just have to be quick."

"Trabaja rápido."

Edward groaned. "Quick isn't gonna happen with you doing that!"

~000~

Thirty minutes later, Edward and I walked into the diner to find the other four paired off at a booth. We slipped in and I glanced at each of my girls. I knew them well enough to know I wasn't the only one who'd got laid the night before. I nudged Rose's elbow and glanced at Alice, nodding my head toward the restroom. They nodded back and I turned to the guys. "We'll be back in a second."

We stood and walked to the restroom. A As soon as we were behind the door all three of us looked at each other. "I can't believe we all got lucky last night!"

I snorted. "So much for guy-free."

Rose laughed and Alice grinned. "That was the stupidest idea ever!"

We all burst out laughing and made our way back to the table. As we sat down, Edward leant toward us. "So, how about we do this trip together from now? Since you girls and I are headed to the same school."

My mouth dropped open. Edward was going to the same school as us? Why in the fuck did I not know this? "Why in hell didn't you tell me?"

Edward shrugged and smirked. "I didn't think it was that important."

I didn't need to look at the others to know their reaction would be exactly the same. I leant across the table. "Remember what I said this morning? I take it back. You are a fucking douchebag!"

Edward smirked. "You love it really."

I wanted to disagree but I couldn't. The thought of spending a summer with the guys, especially Edward, made it just that little bit better. Screw a guys-free road trip. It would be fun having the guys around, and Edward and I already had round three planned. There'd be no bed this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Translations:<strong>

**Lo que yo espero realmente, es que estes pensando en atarme a la cama** - I really hope you're planning on tying me to your bed

**Bueno** – Nice

**Adios Edward** – Goodbye Edward

**No, gracias. Creo que es un hábito repugnante** - No thanks. I think it's a disgusting habit

**No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando, Edward** – I have no idea what you mean Edward

**Logre ponerte caliente y desesperado y ansioso, Edward**? – Do I get you all hot and bothered Edward?

**Quiero cojerte** – I want to fuck you

**Te ves tan bueno con esa camisa, Edward** – You look so hot in that t-shirt Edward

**Te quiero en mi boca** – I want you in my mouth

**Tengo la intención de** – I intend to

**Oh dios** – Oh God

**Cojeme todo lo que quieras. No vas a conseguir que deje de hablar español** – Fuck me all you want. You'll never get me to stop speaking Spanish

**Más duro** – Harder

**Trabaja rápido** – Work fast

* * *

><p><strong>A big thank you to Pachuu_85 for helping us with the Spanish translations, ChloeCougar for beta'ing for us and erinmacmahon for making the banner.<strong>

**I've put the banner on my profile with all my others :) Let me you what you think :)  
><strong>


End file.
